


Bad dream

by orphan_account



Category: Dickinson (TV), Huntfeld, haileesteinfeld
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Friends With Benefits, Friendship, LGBTQ Female Character, Nightmares, Wet Dream, unexpected
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 18:01:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30076137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "I, ermm... had this dream..." Hailee says hesitantly. She's starting to think that calling Ella was a really, really bad idea."A nightmare?" Ella asks after a moment of silence"Yes," Hailee answers.  "I mean no," she quickly amends."Well, it was..." She trails off leaving the phone line silent for a few moments before speaking again. "I'm not exactly sure if it was good or bad,"
Relationships: Emily Dickinson & Susan Gilbert Dickinson, Emily Dickinson/Susan Gilbert Dickinson, Hailee Steinfeld & Ella Hunt, Hailee Steinfeld/Ella Hunt
Comments: 10
Kudos: 49





	Bad dream

**Author's Note:**

> Converted  
> All rights go to original author

"Hailee...It's three AM!" Ella says, rolling over in her bed and bringing her cell phone to her ear. 

"I know," Hailee says softly. "Sorry, I'll call back-" 

"No," Ella interjects. There is something raw about her Friend's voice almost like she had been crying or shouting or something and whatever it is that has the brunette upset, Ella wants to deal with it now rather than later because she knows Hailee which means she knows later may be too late. "What's up?" she asks, reaching over to turn her bedside lamp on. Her voice is strained from being woken from sleep and she has to stifle a yawn, still, she's all ears. 

"I, ermm... had this dream..." Hailee says hesitantly. She's starting to think that calling Ella was a really, really bad idea. 

"A nightmare?" Ella asks after a moment of silence, figuring that Hailee wasn't going to continue without some coaxing. It's a bit weird though, Hailee calling her at 3 AM to discuss a dream. She really hasn't had to soothe Hailee before, still, she can handle a bad dream and she's momentarily glad that this is a crisis she can handle, or so she thinks. 

"Yes," Hailee answers. 

"I mean no," she quickly amends. 

"Well, it was..." She trails off leaving the phone line silent for a few moments before speaking again. "I'm not exactly sure if it was good or bad," 

"Well, what was it about?" Ella asks, her confusion evident in her tone. She's not used to Hailee being this... befuddled. 

"Well you were in it and so was I," Hailee says with a sigh. "

We were in it together. Only us," She continues, hoping Ella will catch on but there is a moment of silence and Hailee knows Ella has no idea what she's talking about. 

"Ok," Ella says dully. She and Hailee have known each other for a year, almost two; she'd be lying if she said that Hailee hadn't wormed her way into a few of her dreams so she wasn't at all shocked to hear that Hailee had dreamed about her. So why exactly was Hailee freaking out about this? 

"Hailee, how about you start from the beginning of the dream and tell me all you can remember about it" She suggests, trying to get to the bottom of Hailee's distress. 

Hailee sighs, seriously considering hanging up the phone, but no, she had woken Ella up in the middle of the night/morning and she deserved an explanation so she was going to give it to her, no matter how embarrassing it is. 

"Well, it started off pretty normal," She begins, in disbelief that she was really about to tell Ella all of this. 

"I was in my room and I felt arms wrap around me from behind which was whatever; I just assumed it was Brad Pitt or somebody," 

Ella couldn't help the grin that tugged on her lips at the thought of her Friend dreaming about Brad Pitt. Of course, her dreams of that stature would most likely involve Angelina Jolie instead, not that she'd tell Hailee that though. 

"Only, it wasn't just anybody; it was you, which was... whatever. You're a very tactile person, so I wasn't very surprised by the gesture... but then you kissed my neck..." Hailee says. Ella audibly gasps and Hailee briefly wonders if that's a sign she should stop talking, but something tells her that Ella is intrigued and wants to hear the rest of it. 

Hailee swallows hard. 

"And you kept doing it," she pauses for a second, her fingers trailing over the spot where in her dream Ella had been kissing her. It had felt so incredibly real, so incredibly... good, that it was overwhelming, so much so that she had woken up with her hand between her legs, and a desperate ache which she had to take care of, before deicing to call Ella. "Your lips were so soft, I just couldn't help it, and then I was kissing you, and well... you were definitely kissing me back, hard and hungrily and I was so turned on... I wanted you so bad, and I think you knew how bad because you laid me on my bed and you stripped, slowly, so slowly and I was going crazy Ella. I needed you so bad" 

Ella bites her bottom lip feeling a very familiar quiver of arousal sneaking down her spine, unfurling in the pits of her stomach and dripping into places that blazed warm and ran wet. 

"And then what?" she asks, her voice uncharacteristically wavering. It suddenly sinks in why Hailee's voice sounds so raspy, and it has absolutely nothing to do with crying or screaming; she had been moaning, she had gotten off on a dream about Ella fucking her and that thought, images of Hailee with her hand between her legs, is reason enough for Ella to slip her hand beneath the waistband of her pajama bottoms. 

Hailee swallows hard. That tone, the husky gravely quality invading Ella's voice is the same quality the Ella in her dream had had and the sheer implications of the tone makes her shiver. 

"And then," A pink tongue darts out to wet suddenly dry lips and she swallows again, the vividness of her dream all too easy for Hailee to recall. "And then you were all over me Ella, touching me, kissing me, stripping me, until I was completely naked and writhing beneath you." 

Ella inhales deeply, grazing the barrier of her panties. She's so wet she's soaking through the lace material, but she won't touch herself fully, not yet. 

Hailee hears Ella's breath hitch and she's fully aware that they are heading into unfamiliar territory, somewhere she's sure Friends really shouldn't go but that just makes it all the more thrilling. 

"And then your hands and lips were everywhere, racking across my thighs, kissing down my neck, cupping my breasts," 

Ella groans, her fingertips grazing across her cloth covered clit. 

"God, I was so wet," And she was. When she had slipped her fingers between her legs, she had found herself soaked with slick wetness coating her inner thighs. "And when you slipped your hand between my thighs, I nearly came instantly," 

Ella sucks in a breath as she slides her fingertips beneath her panties. 

"You started stroking me, tracing slick circles against my flesh," she continues, her breath coming out unevenly. She can feel an expressive twitch between her legs and quickly crosses them tightly, determined not to touch herself again, at least not until she has finished retelling the dream. 

"And then, God ella, you slipped two fingers inside me," she swallows hard again. "Filled me up completely, pumping your fingers inside me," 

Ella bites her bottom lip, slowly slipping two fingers inside herself. She imagines that her fingers are sliding into Hailee, imagines just how tight Hailee would be, imagines just how warm and wet and ready she would be for her. "

Fuck Hailee," she breathes out before she can stop herself. Her palm brushes against her clit every time she reenters herself and the breathiness of her Friend's voice in her ear only serves to bring her closer and closer to the edge. 

"And then I came, all over your fingers, and I swear, it was the hardest I've cum in my life," 

Ella gasps, her body shuddering as an orgasm tears through her, coating her fingers with glistening wetness. Hailee's silent as she comes down from her orgasmic high and Ella wonders if the weirdness of her Friend masturbating on the phone while she retells a sex dream she had about them has sunk in and then worry sets in. She knows how Hailee gets when she's done something she can't exactly explain. 

"Hailee?" Ella asks worriedly, biting her bottom lip nervously and then she hears a tiny whimper, followed by a louder moan and a smile makes its way to her lips as her previously imagined images of Hailee with her hand working furiously between her legs re enters her mind. 

Hailee sighs, her slick fingers circling her clit with ease. She's so worked up that she knows it's not exactly going to take long for her to cum again. She continues circling her clit, her hips rising off of her mattress until she comes, Ella's name leaving her lips in a breathy moan as her hips crash back against the mattress and her body shudders, soaking the sheets beneath her. 

"So, any clarity on whether it was a good dream or not?" Ella asks once Hailee's breathing evens. 

"Yea," Hailee says, her voice hoarse. "It was the best dream ever"

**Author's Note:**

> Whatcha think?


End file.
